


Define The Perfect Family

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What makes the perfect family?
Relationships: Isaac Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

"she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight." Rinse by  
Vanessa Carlton

Liz's life was perfect before she met him. She was just another groupie in his life.

"Mommy wake up," Liz heard a tiny voice say. She rolled over and saw her son Wyatt Matthew.

"Okay I'm getting up," she said yawning.

"Daddy still in his room he say he don't like eat breakfast with us."

Liz sighed it was practical of Taylor to say that. He never wanted her or their child anyway.

Taylor heard a knock on his bedroom door and went to answer it,"What?" he asked when he saw Liz standing there.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to breakfast."

"Listen like I told Wyatt I don't like eating breakfast with you two."

"Taylor you coming back to bed," Liz heard a woman's voice. She looked in his room and saw a brown headed woman under the covers,"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend Jamie," Taylor said slamming his door shut. Liz just sighed.Typical Taylor. She smiled though as she saw Wyatt downstairs playing Legos with Zac.


	2. Chapter 2

"You came out of nowhere  
A welcome distraction  
A sight for my sore eyes  
A most special attraction  
Oh you saved me  
Oh don't you know  
You're my new favorite thing  
Now I don't mean anything else  
You're my new favorite thing  
Makes me feel like I never felt before  
New favorite thing." My New Favorite Thing by Balligomingo

Zac looked up and saw Liz enter the living room. he got up and went over to her,"So Tay not eating breakfast?"

"Haven't you heard Taylor doesn't like to eat or be near me and Wyatt," Liz said sighing. She bent over and picked up a stuffed animal that Wyatt had left laying on the floor.

"He's such a ass," Zac said as he headed upstairs to talk to Taylor.

"Come on Wyatt let's go to the kitchen. I'll fix breakfast," Liz said as she picked up her son and gave him the stuffed animal.

Taylor and Jamie were starting to get hot and heavy when Zac came in.

"Hey slut get out of here," Zac said to Jamie as Taylor and Jamie flew apart when he entered.

Taylor sighed as Jamie obeyed Zac,"What do you want Zac?"

"Greta threw me out of the house and I was wondering if I could stay here."

"But Zac Liz's younger sister Ashley is moving in and there won't be a room left for you," Taylor said as he put on some pants.

"You can let me have this room and you share a room with your wife," Zac said eyeing Taylor.

"What are you crazy?!" Taylor yelled

"No but please your my brother," Zac said giving him a look that softend Taylor.

"Fine I'll do it for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down on me." Cryin by Aerosmith

Liz was drinking her coffee when she heard the front door opening.

"Liz I'm here!" Ashley yelled to her older sister.

Liz got up and went into the front hall. She ran to her sister and engulfed her in a hug,"I'm so glad to see you Ash."

"Same here," Ashley said as they parted. Her eyes darted to the stairs. Taylor was standing there with one of his brothers.

Liz was now aware of Taylor's presence. Zac was standing with him.

Liz caught her sister staring,"Ashley you know Taylor. That's his brother Zac on the left".

"Hi," Ashley said as her and Zac shook hands but her eyes stayed glued to Taylor.

Taylor smirked as he saw Ashley staring at him. He knew that she thought he was hot. She would be the best bait to lure into his bed with her being only eighteen.

Ashley followed Liz upstairs and to a bedroom Liz said would now be hers.

After helping Ashley unpack Liz and Ashley went back downstairs. Liz saw Taylor in the living room watching t.v.. Zac and Wyatt were outside playing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie smiled to herself as she got home two weeks later. She was pregnant. Taylor would be thrilled to have a child with her.

Taylor heard his phone ring and answered it sleep still,"Hello."

"Taylor can you come to my house," Jamie smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Sure I'll be there in a few," he said hanging. He got out of bed slowly as not to wake up Liz.

An hour later Jamie heard a knock at her door. When she answered it she pulled Taylor in,"Your going to be so thrilled. I'm pregnant."

Taylor stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't have another baby. He didn't want another baby,"It can't be my baby."

"Taylor yes it is," Jamie said shocked.

"No it's not! I don't won't another child! Hell you were just a fling," Taylor said leaving.

Jamie just stood there shocked. She doubled over with pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood on her pants.


	5. Chapter 5

When Taylor got home he headed upstairs. he needed to shower and think.

As Taylor got in the bathroom clothes in hand he heard the water running. Thinking it was Liz he smiled. He wanted to get her thinking he wanted her.

Ashley was washing her hair when she heard someone get in the shower with her.

"Hey baby," Taylor said as he cupped the woman he thought was Liz's breast. He slowly slid his thumb over her nipple.

Ashley was shocked. "He thinks I'm Liz." Ashley slowly turned around to face him.

Taylor smirked when he realized it was Ashley. This was even better.

Ashley was even more shocked when Taylor bent down and kissed her. Didn't he care about Liz? Didn't she care about Liz? Ashley kissed him back.

Taylor pushed her against the wall. kissing her aggressively. He picked her up putting her on his penis. He could tell by her face then that he was her first.

Ashley was surprised at what was happening. She was confused though at her feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz walked in the door. She was still in shock of what the doctor told her. How could she have lukemia?

Ashley and Taylor were in the middle of having sex when Ashley heard the downstairs door open.

Liz slowly walked upstairs. She heard the shower running. She knew Ashley was probably in there. Liz opened the door,"Ashley can we talk?"

Ashley was panicking. Taylor whispered in her ear,"Let her catch us," Ashley was shocked.

When Liz didn't get an answer she pulled open the shower curtain.

She was upset when she saw Taylor and Ashley,"Ash how could you!?"

Ashley and Taylor then broke apart,"Liz I'm sorry," Ashley said as she got out getting dressed real quick.

"No don't apologize. Just leave me and my husband alone. I need to talk to him in private."

Ashley obeyed leaving the bathroom. She headed to her room but stopped at Zac's door. She saw him snorting coke. Ashley slowly walked up behind him,"Zac?"


	7. Chapter 7

Zac dropped the coke he was snorting and turned to look at Liz's sister.

Ashley froze when she saw the look in his eyes. He was majorly high. She had saw the look in her friends eyes. More importantly she saw it in her own eyes.

"Get out!" Zac yelled as Ashley plopped down beside him.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what got you hooked on drugs," Ashley said as she took his hand. Right now all he needed was support.

Zac sighed,"So you really wanna know?"

"Yes," Ashley answered as she felt his grip tighten. She knew he was afraid to tell.

"When I was eleven my friends dad..Well he did some stuff. He touched me and had sex with me. I was ashamed after that. I got hooked after that," Zac said as he began to cry.

Ashley hugged him. She slowly moved away from him,"You know I'll help you overcome your drug problem."

Zac looked at her shocked,"Yeah you say that now. Greta was the same way then she threw me out. She told me I was stupid and worthless and that there was no hope for me."

Ashley grabbed his chin to make him look in her eyes,"I won't give up on you."

"Promise," Zac said as he brought her into a hug. She was actually the only person in his life who really cared. The only one he wanted to care.

"I promise," Ashley said as she hugged him back. She only knew him for two weeks but honestly cared for him even more than she did Taylor.

They stayed in their embrace a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac and Maria were sitting in their living room when Maria looked up,"You know the fertility doctor said we should try using a surrogate mother."

"Why?" Isaac asked. He had always thought they would continue with invitro until Maria got pregnant.

"Because if I carry a child it would put my life in danger," Maria said as she picked up the newspaper.

"So have you thought about it?" Isaac asked as he looked over at her.

"Yes. I don't won't to put my egg in someone else. I want you to give your sperm and artificially inseminate someone," Maria said looking over the paper at Isaac.

Isaac's eyes got big,"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Isaac, that way whoever carries the child will also have a direct link to the baby also," Maria said as she saw Isaac's huge eyes. They looked like cannons.

"So who do you want me to artificially inseminate?" Isaac asked hoping it wouldn't be no stranger.

"Liz," Maria said as she put the paper down.

"Good. I think we can handle her," Isaac said as he leaned over and kissed Maria gently on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz explained her situation to Taylor then left the bathroom she had to pick up Wyatt from the babysitters.

Taylor was stunned. He knew that if Liz died he would be left with Wyatt. He didn't won't Wyatt. He looked up and saw Ashley coming down the hall. He left the bathroom to meet her halfway.

Ashley was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Taylor. She was surprised when he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

"I want to finish what we started," Taylor said as he laid her on the bed he shared with Liz. He got on top of her kissing her. He was happy when she kissed back.

Ashley pulled the towel off that Taylor had on and she moaned when he started rubbing his penis against her pants.

Taylor unbuttoned her jeans then unzipped them. He pulled them down in a hurry. He wanted to be inside her so bad. He needed to be inside her.

Ashley smirked when she saw Taylor's face after he pulled her pants down. She had no panties on.

Taylor put his penis inside her in one big thrust. He also slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Sliding it off revealing her breast,"God I  
love you."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him tight as they both moved in the same rhythm. Him going in and out of her with every move he made.

Taylor kissed her neck. He was so close to cumming. he could feel it.

Ashley smiled when she felt him explode inside her. She felt her own orgasm coming on. But didn't scream his name in fear that Zac would hear. So she used her normal talking voice.

After they were done Ashley rested her head on his chest. She listened to his fast heart beat.

Taylor looked at her and smiled. There was something about her that brought out his vulnerable side. The side he didn't even show Liz. Possibly never would show Liz.


	10. Chapter 10

That night at supper Taylor sat beside Ashley. He put his hand on her thigh. He slowly put two fingers on her crotch and rubbed it.

Ashley smiled in pleasure. Wanting to rip his clothes off of him right then and there.

"Aunts Ashley whys you smiling?" Wyatt asked in curiosity.

"Yeah Ash why are you smiling?" Zac repeated. Was she thinking about him?

"I had a very good day," she said looking at Taylor and winking.

Taylor smiled and rubbed her crotch harder. God she was so damn hot.

"I'll bet you did," Liz said as she kicked Taylor under the table. She knew he was rubbing her sisters crotch.

Taylor just smirked and continued to rub getting harder every time.

After supper Ashley stayed in the kitchen and did the dishes. She felt Taylor's arms around her waist. She turned around.

Taylor sat her on the ledge of the sink. He kissed her roughly biting at her lip. He then tasted the blood by licking her lip.

Ashley held her lip after they parted,"You hurt me."

"I'm sorry. But I like stuff rough," Taylor said as he brought her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz went into the kitchen. She wanted to see what was taking Ashley so long and apologize for the way she acted earlier today. She also needed to tell Ashley about her leukemia.

Ashley and Taylor were still in their embrace when Liz came in. When Ashley saw Liz she pulled away from Taylor.

"Well second time today I've caught you two together," Liz said as she went over to the sink too.

Ashley was going to leave but Liz grabbed her by the arm to stop her,"You aren't the first woman he's been with."

Ashley was stunned. Taylor had other affairs. She looked up at him and saw guilt in his blue eyes.

Taylor turned and left. He couldn't stand to have Ashley look at him now. She was innocent to him. What Liz told her probably ruined her thoughts of him.

After Taylor left Liz grabbed her sister by both arms,"I need to tell you something."

"What?" Ashley said as she looked her sister in the eyes.

"I have leukemia," Liz said as she led Ashley to the kitchen table.

Ashley sat in silence as Liz told her every detail. Her older sister couldn't have leukemia,"Liz I would take your place if I could," Ashley said crying.

Liz grabbed Ashley to her and held her while she cried,"No. Anyway I wouldn't let you take my place," Liz continued to hold Ashley until Ashley stopped crying.


End file.
